Star Fox Arranged
by Tepo
Summary: El Starfox enfrenta una nueva amenaza: una raza desconocida... o no? No existen pruebas de ellos pero todo parece apuntar a que no es el primer enfrentamiento¿Porque? Fox debe descubrir la verdad, algo en lo que su propio padre estuvo involucrado...


**Capitulo 01- Twisted Transistor**

-Hey tu, hey tu, pequeña niña infernal- el grito ensordecedor estaba cargado de angustia y sorpresa-¡¿Qué crees que haces? Deja eso!

La exclamación sonó mas a suplica que a orden; daba igual, pues ya era demasiado tarde. Nunca la alcanzarían a detener, aunque no sentía del todo felicidad por aquello. Muy en el fondo, a diferencia de los demás del pueblo, ella no sentía odio ni temor por "ellos". Cogió el transistor y la luz se fue al instante; adiós defensas, adiós seguridad. Sintió un breve golpe de algo, pero no se detuvo a averiguar de qué se trataba sino que corrió a la ventana y miro.

Puso el transistor entre sus piernas mientras abría con rapidez la ventana, y salto con ambas manos libres; alcanzo a agarra las 2 ramas de un árbol, una con cada mano a la misma altura. Tal como esperaba, ambas se rompieron pero ninguna se desprendió del árbol, por el peso distribuido. Se golpeó contra el tronco del árbol al ceder las ramas, pero esto la ayudo a mantenerse bien agarrada.

Sintió un agudo dolor en el brazo izquierdo por el repentino tirón; al ver sangre correr en el, supo que la herida se había abierto de nuevo. No se dio tiempo de pensar y agarrando de nuevo el transistor, empezó a descender rápidamente mientras el viento arreciaba. En ese planeta no había edificios altos, puesto que ninguno soportaba el potente viento, tampoco ninguna nave. Y sin el transistor, seguramente dentro de poco aun los bajos edificios empezarían a ceder.

Pero con el transistor tendrían un impulso extra, suficiente velocidad para salir a tiempo; eso esperaba. Contra el viento no podían dar nada más. La explosión sonó al fin.

Escucho gritos y alboroto, pero nada tan cercano; llego al suelo y empezó a correr. No perdería el tiempo, realmente deseaba escapar de ese infierno.

La solitaria vida, donde nadie la entendía, donde todo eran estupideces; tan acompañada y tan sola, tan única, tan abandonada. La vida en una jaula de oro ahogaba, y mucho.

Por eso lo había aceptado de buena gana, solo por eso. Recordaba su cara, la única como ella; y sin embargo, su destino previsto como el de otros mas, como el suyo propio. Su cuerpo cerca de él de ella brindándole calor, su dulce mirada que prometía un mundo mejor, su voz sonando dulcemente en su oído. El dolor, la tristeza, el ahogo, siempre podía alejarlos un poco pero volvían, nada lograba algo definitivo. Nada los alejaba permanente de ella. Pero la música podía, la

La música hace

La música hace

Su música hace

Por primera vez divagaba, tal como él solía hacerlo; se recrimino por el momento tan estúpido para hacerlo. Eso podía costarle mucho. Corrió al edificio más cercano y se escondió; comprobó que nadie la había seguido todavía, después de todo sin energía no solo era la confusión del momento sino además lo que tardarían en comunicarse. Acababa de sembrar un caos temporal muy difícil de superar; ahora solo debía esperar la segunda señal.

"No tarden…"

Una nube de polvo se levanto lentamente, elevándose constantemente; sin la energía, la protección de la ciudad había caído y el viento empezaba a asolar con su fuerza, las paredes aun eran muy altas, pero aun así el viento alcanzaba a filtrarse. El ruido que se producía era terriblemente poderoso, como nada que hubiera escuchado antes; incluso el alboroto que la ausencia de energía había provocado en todos los habitantes, era fácilmente opacado por el silbido del viento y la arena. Un estallido de viento y la tierra voló con fuerza, golpeándola en la cara. Por poco y no alcanza a ver la llamarada verde a lo lejos. Era tiempo.

Ya había aprendido lo suficiente, y pasara lo que pasara, dentro de ella, viviría por siempre lo aprendido… la música.

* * *

><p>Salió entre la tormenta de arena con un brazo frente a los ojos y el otro agarrando firmemente el transistor; la arena la golpeaba con fuerza e impedía su avance. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de esfuerzo. Su vestido realmente le estorbaba en esos momentos, pero no tenia mas remedio; sentir la arena en su cuerpo desnudo seria considerablemente peor. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar por fin al primer punto de encuentro.<p>

Entro en la derruida capilla al mismo tiempo que el viento dejo de silbar; la visión aun era muy pobre, pero al menos había recuperado la audición. Se sacudió el polvo lo mejor que pudo mientras esperaba pacientemente. La fina cortina de tierra empezó a descender lentamente, volviendo al suelo. A través de ella, cerca, una figura se acercaba.

Un encapuchado entro corriendo, con un báculo en su mano; apenas alcanzo a detenerse antes de chocar contra ella. La observo detenidamente y retrocedió un paso.

-No te vi…- pronuncio él a manera de disculpa, pero con un tono más bien recriminatorio-. Aquí lo tienes…

Le entregó el báculo; era la primera vez que lo veía de cerca; era dorado, con esos grabados tan exóticos y el cristal….

-Nos joderemos- dijo el encapuchado, un hombre por su voz, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica. Ella lo miro, y no pronuncio una palabra; sabía lo que significaba realmente el que él hubiera hecho aquello. Para ella no significaba nada, pero él estaba traicionando a los suyos, y no por justicia o consciencia, sino simple y llanamente por ella. Lo miró pero no se atrevió a pronunciar una sola palabra; agarró con firmeza el báculo y corrió fuera de la capilla con una mezcla de emociones recorriendo su cuerpo, confundiendo su mente. Pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, y era lo mejor, al menos para ella…

-Jodete tu también- exclamó el encapuchado, sentándose en el suelo.

Sin el staff, toda oportunidad del pueblo se perdía; pero la esperanza ya estaba perdida. En menos de tres días, todo ser viviente dejaría de existir. Su propia maldición colgaría de ella, pero aun así deseaba escapar. Finalmente lo conseguía; el mundo no era equitativo y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Te devora si lo dejas.

Cuando la tercera explosión sucedió, aumento la velocidad; al parecer estaba un poco atrasada. Sentía la arena en sus pies y cuando volteo brevemente la capilla ya casi había desaparecido de su vista, aunque aun alcanzaba a ver al sujeto encapuchado sentado.

"Realmente te lo agradezco…"

El viento volvió a levantarse y una cortina de tierra cubrió la capilla; debía reanudar la marcha.

* * *

><p>Cuando llego al segundo punto de encuentro, la nave ya estaba ahí; la gente la abordaba apresuradamente. Cachorros, hembras, machos, todos entraban apresuradamente, pero el grupo era muy reducido; no más de treinta de ellos… pero ninguno de los suyos aun. Era, sin embargo, algo irrelevante; ya llegarían, lo importante era que la nave ya estaba ahí.<p>

-Lo tengo!- gritó acercándose con el transistor alzado.

Todos se detuvieron y voltearon a verla; estallaron en júbilo al unisonó. Ella lloró, no sabía exactamente porque, pero sus lagrimas cayeron desde sus ojos, por su cara, llegando a su pecho que estallaba en alguna emoción; su estorboso vestido le impedía ir más rápido, pero no tenia mas remedio. La nave comenzó a ascender, aun con las puertas abiertas. Una densa nube se esparció debajo de la misma y el suelo empezó a vibrar; las vibraciones se volvían más fuertes.

Y la batalla estallo.

Cualquier cosa que hubiese detenido a los soldados hasta ahora, no había servido mucho más tiempo; escucho los disparos, pero aun no los veía. Escuchaba los pasos, el alboroto. Estaba en medio de un desastre.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas; corrió de la solitaria vida, donde nadie la entendía; pero no se daría por vencida, porque la música es…

La música lo hace

La música lo hace

Su música lo hace

-¡Rapido!- gritó alguien; ya era la única que faltaba de abordar la nave. Debia darse prisa.

Primero sintió la boca salada, luego percibió un brillo intenso; fue consciente de su caída, pero al no querer soltar ni el staff ni el transistor, cayo de bruces haciéndose mucho daño. La arena entro por su nariz con una sensación desagradable; curiosamente esta sensación, por unos segundos, se volvió lo mas importante e inmediato en su vida. No se levantó; talvez no podía, talves no quería, pero no lo hizo de todos modos. Se quedaría, era todo, había fallado. Algo la había alcanzado, y ella no era capaz de seguir.

Pero debía hacerlo…"

"Porque la música lo hace, su música puede hacerlo; él puede…"

Se levantó lentamente con un esfuerzo enorme; sus brazos temblaban, sintió algún liquido sobre el ojo izquierdo y decidió solo cerrarlo. Por el momento no quería saber si era sudor o sangre; su cuerpo quería ceder, pero si sucedía no podría verlo, no podría escucharlo…

"Porque la música lo hace y después emerge, y vivirá dentro de ti, resonando eternamente…"

Arrugo los ojos y logró ponerse en pie; ya no podría retroceder, no quería retroceder. De nuevo el viento arrecio y levanto la tierra; el salado gusto en su boca le dio valentía. Para su sorpresa, logró volver a correr, algo tambaleante, pero aun veloz; no supo que era incapaz de escuchar hasta que vio a alguien en la puerta de la nave mover su boca sin emitir ningun sonido. Era el líder de aquellos. No supo que decía, pero no le importo; salto con todas sus fuerzas y entro por la puerta, cayendo sobre su brazo herido. Algun otro se acerco y le arrebato el transistor de la mano.

Las voces, los sonidos, volvieron poco a poco; fue casi una bendición y un enorme alivio comprobar que solo había quedado aturdida y ensordecida momentáneamente. Alguien sobre ella le hablaba y muy insistentemente.

-Oye…

Lo volteó a ver y tardo en enfocarlo; no lo reconoció en lo absoluto. Pero él le sonreía y eso le tranquilizo.

-Oye, si quieres quedarte tirada sangrando, por mi esta bien, es mas te traeré una almohada; pero dime primero si estas consciente aun…

-Si, lo estoy- susurró ella sonriendo.

-Bien, pronto te atenderé- asintió el alejándose de su vista.

Paso una de las mangas de su vestido por su ojo izquierdo para limpiarse el liquido que le impedía abrirlo; tallo con suavidad y aun sin abrir el ojo, con el otro pudo comprobar que efectivamente era sangre lo que escurría por su cabeza. Aun acostada reviso el buen estado de ambos ojos; sonriendo se sentó en el suelo.

-Vamonos!

"Si, el tercer punto de encuentro…"

-Colonquelo ya!- ordenó alguien.

"¿Colocar?"

Ella se levanto y vio a través de la ventana los soldados aun muy lejos; quien le hubiera disparado seguramente había sido un francotirador, y por fortuna con mala puntería. Se asomó por la ventana y lo vio; ahí estaba él. Sonrió; ambos lo hicieron al verse el uno al otro. Pronto estarían juntos, para siempre.

-Vamonos…- gritó el líder.

-Si- confirmo el piloto, a solo unos pocos pasos de ella; los demás se habían retirado a otro compartimento, ahí solo había cinco presentes y ella.

-¿Irnos?- se alarmó ella-. Pero no tardara en llegar, solo él…

La voltearon a ver brevemente.

-Despega- ordenó el líder.

-Ya- asintió ella-. En el tercer punto lo veremos, ocupara que alguien se lo grite…

-No habrá tercer punto…- interrumpió el piloto.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó alguien asustado, antes que ella misma entendiera el significado de aquello. La nave empezó a elevarse.

-Nos vamos- añadió el líder.

Él, él no vendría. Su maldición colgaría de ella.

"La música…"

-¡Nooo!- gritó ella, corriendo hasta el piloto; lo jalo del hombro y lo giró-. No pueden, todos ellos nos ayudaron; ellos esperan en el tercer punto…

-Si fuéramos por ellos, moriríamos- declaró el piloto.

-Ocupábamos a alguien que se sacrificara- explicó el líder-Unos cuantos… Si se los hubiéramos dicho, nadie habría aceptado y todos moriríamos de todas formas.

-¡Nos engañaste!- gritó ella con angustia- ¡A mí, a mis padres!

-No teníamos opción, era todo…

No pudo escuchar más; no quería escuchar más. Todo, todos, nadie. Solo muerte, muchas muertes. Y la música.

-¡Embusteros!- gritó golpeando al piloto; la nave se tambaleo y dejo de elevarse. Se asomo por la ventana y lo vio; estaba peleando, los soldados lo habían alcanzado. Él giro y la volteó a ver, estirando su brazo y dibujo… algo, no supo que.

Los soldados lo jalaron y él cayó al suelo; forcejeo y ella vio un extraño símbolo en el hombro de su chamarra, la misma chamarra con que lo había conocido. Sabía que pertenecía a una asociación clandestina, tal vez ese era su símbolo. Hasta entonces no le había puesto atención.

-Hey tu, hey tu- alguien la jalo-. Calmate, esto no te lastimara ni un poco…

"¿Qué no me lastimara?"

Tardó poco tiempo en entender las palabras al ver el brazo alzarse a su hombro. Ella se soltó, al tiempo que el piloto retomaba su puesto.

-¡No!- gritó ella soltando el staff y abalanzándose sobre él-. No pueden dejarlos, a nadie, al elder!

-¿Quién dices, quien dices?- sonrió el líder-. Anestesien a esta zorra, anestésienla!

La tomaron de los brazos y sintió el metal de la aguja atravesando su cuello; el líquido entro rápidamente y ella forcejeo. Su vestido se desgarro y corrió a la entrada de la nave. Pero tras el cuarto paso, se desplomo llena de un pesar insoportable.

-Solo déjalo pasar…- susurró el alguien.

-Solo déjalo ser- susurró el líder-. Entre tu y estas cosas… lo olvidaras pronto…

"No…"

Sentía la respiración pesada y su cuerpo dolorido; la luz empezó a lastimarla y los sonidos se distorsionaban. Pero debía poder, se lo debía realmente. Sus manos se apoyaron y temblorosa empezó a alzarse; el dolor era agudo, pero eso le ayudaba a mantenerse consciente. Sintió humedad y no supo si sudaba o sangraba, pero no le importo en absoluto. De un tirón, logró asomarse por la ventana por última vez. Lo vio, siendo arrastrado ya por los soldados; lo habían atrapado, ya era tarde.

Se desplomo y cerro los ojos; no se dio cuenta que lloraba hasta que distinguió sus propios gemidos.

La música se desvanecía.

La habían engañado, todos ellos; la habían usado y no había logrado salvar a ninguno de los suyos. La música…

Y el transistor.

Ahora ellos lo tenían; y lo escucho, al ser activado. Era un sonido inconfundible.

-Lo has hecho bien, Krystal…

La mayor energía conocida en el universo.

Twisted Transistor.

* * *

><p><strong>Corenote:<strong>

Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto de la serie que he denominado como "Arranged"... Starfox Arranged es un crossover entre VARIOS videojuegos, aunque principalmente aparecera en este fic en especifico dos universos: Starfox y Silent Hill.

Muchos diran "WTF? Como silent hill?" Bueno, la verdad creo que esta bien logrado la amalgama de ambas series; la otra serie paralela a Starfox Arranged sera "Metroid Arranged", nombre provisional de una historia que apenas esta en desarrollo. Respecto a las otras historias tentativas que veremos en esta historia, serian las siguientes:

-Starfox

-Silent Hill

-Metroid

-Resident Evil

-Halo

-Cthulhu

-Dead Space

Por ultimo aclarare que este fic estara PLAGADO de lemon xD... Si, la neta tendra muchisimo lemon... Asi que si te incomoda de alguna manera, pues de mi parte ya estas advertido. Este fic tendra una actualizacion mensual debido a que estoy algo ocupado, pero sera muy constante porque es una historia casi terminada y solo falta correguir coherencias y ortografia.

Por favor, no dejen de comentar; hasta pronto...


End file.
